Are you married?
by mmok
Summary: It all started with an outing to the ramen store near his house. Then it fully escalated to Kayano asking him if he was romantically commited to their classmate. Karnagi.


It all started in an afternoon. It was sunny and warm that day, and they were inside the classroom wondering about their daily dilemmas.

In other words, Karma was leaning on a nearby table as he waited for Nagisa to finish thinking, and it has already been five minutes.

Five minutes _too_ _much_.

"Nagisa, you do realize that we're atop of a hill and I can't afford arriving late at home." The other peers up from his thinking, staring at him with rather suspicious eyes.

Karma swallowed down the urge to laugh.

"I thought you lived alone."

"So?"

"... Never mind. I'll be quick."

"It has already been seven minutes, Nagisa."

But he doesn't receive answer, unusually uncharacteristic from his friend, which proved to him how the matter at hand was bothering the other.

Finally, after a long minute that defied Einstein's theory and a futile attempt of trying to get the other out of trance by staring at an uncomfortable place (which didn't work), the young assassin decides to concede and releases a long sigh that was much unlike him. Though he always had an unusual long patience with his friend, Karma couldn't still decipher the reason behind this particular response.

"Well... I could help."

Nagisa perks up, grins big at him as if Christmas has come earlier.

Karma feels a discomfort stirring up inside.

"Yeah, yeah. It's only a meal. I can afford it."

"Thanks! You're really reliable, Karma."

He snorts good-naturedly, expression softening as Nagisa gets up to head towards the door.

"More like, you're surprisingly childish around me."

Nagisa's laughs could be heard from the hallways, a rare sound no doubt.

Pity that it was already past school time.

And then, it sort of turned into weekly outings for dinner since Nagisa's mum was working late on Friday.

Karma didn't mind it at all, since Nagisa's company had always been welcome in his personal space. There was something about the other's presence that calmed down his own chaotic one, some sort of tranquilizer if he wanted to be rough.

He could see that it was the same for the other due to the change of demeanor when with their classmates, though it could very well have the opposite effect- but the bottom line was, he didn't mind and the other either, so they would not even talk about it.

.

.

.

After filling themselves up with two bowls of pork ramen for each one of them, Karma found themselves walk down the road that has become familiar during these last weeks.

The latter would walk Nagisa home after their weekly custom, out of concern that some drunkards may take advantage of his delicate-looking friend. And the other agrees to it only after an hour length of conversation-border-Nagisa speaking his reasons about why he would not be taken advantage of because he was a full-fledged _man_ , and they end with a consensus when Karma finally drills into the other's head that there were all kinds of creeps and Nagisa was still too weak to defend against someone head on.

Of course, Karma didn't specify what sort of creeps would go after Nagisa, just like how the latter wouldn't admit that he was not quite the definition of a full-fledged man.

Though the other would _grump_ halfway their walk, and only brightened up when Karma would re-explain again why was walking alone at night so dangerous.

Though Nagisa would _still_ grump, and Karma frankly doesn't know how his patience has not run out yet because anyone else... shortly, anyone else and he wouldn't even consider spending more than necessary time.

But Nagisa still _grumped_ and it was even driving his well trained poker face to crumbs.

"But why-"

"Nagisa. I will not explain this again, so just be quiet and enjoy the walk."

"..."

Then he grumps, and Karma may or have not felt the slight tick in his left eye and Nagisa may have or not seen it.

"Are you mad, Karma?"

"... No." He says with a blank face, purposefully sounding scornfully empty.

As they walk on in silent, out of the corner of his eye Karma sees the other's downcast face, an upset frown adorning his brows as he made the caution to not get closer to him.

Karma smiles and wonders where did the grumpy Nagisa went all of suddenly.

.

.

.

"Tenma-ojiisan wants to see you more often."

"Hm?" Nagisa's eyes peer up from the magazine after hearing the name of the ramen store's owner.

"Says that I should spoil my girlfriend more and he would even give a discount."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm all in it for the discount."

Nagisa goes back to reading, and from his place Karma asks himself how was Nagisa alright being called his girlfriend, but not a potential target from the creeps.

"What?" Karma shrugs.

"Just wondering since when were you fine with misleading people like that."

The other thinks for a few seconds, and shrugs back.

"Bitch-sensei always said that we should take advantage of the situation beforehand... Oh... But if it's bothering you we could talk it out with Tenma-san."

"I'm alright. This works for me too."

Nagisa smiles soft at him, taking up a finger and scratching the edge of his jaw.

"Okay, then."

Perhaps it was Karma's acceptance that made such reaction from the other, the fact that Nagisa had been ridiculed more than once, wether it because of his feminine appearance or because he belonged to the bottom class, may have left some unnoticeable scars, small but triggered under certain circumstances that the other may not even notice.

And hence, their weekly customary, quickly turned into an usual spot to hang out after school and their hours together increased once again.

Karma didn't mind, not at all by reasons mentioned before, but as the time they spent together increased, and the sudden topics of conversation outside of school and the usual road down the mountain would stir up the curiosity of bystanders, that had not the tact of hiding it and were quick to point it out.

"Are you guys married?" Kayano asked one day, her innocence oozing out of her question as Karma snorted disdainfully.

"And why on earth would I marry at fifteen."

"But-

"And taking account that we have our hands full of the assassination and that our failure would mean the end of humanity, I do not think that marriage is right now my top priority."

The female's mouth opens in wonder agreement, her hands clasping together and making a rather loud sound.

"Right. That makes sense. It's just everyone has been curious lately."

Karma returns to his manga, quickly losing interest at the conversation beforehand.

"Then let them be. They surely have nothing else to do than to sniff around my private life like some sort of hungry hounds."

And by the looks of it, there was more than one interested in their conversation.

"Oy! Karma bastard, I heard that!" Terasaka shouts at him like the musclehead he is, to which Karma tunes out with practiced ease.

One would expect that such senseless rumors would die out soon enough, even more given the abnormal situation they were thrown to.

But no.

On the contrary, it reaches even to the teachers.

"I must say I'm disappointed that you've not chosen me as your 'dame d'honneur'."

"Bitch-sensei, Nagisa and I aren't married. And even then I wouldn't ask you to be our bridesmaid."

"So you don't deny the fact that you aren't romantically attracted!" The female teacher crosses her arms, consequently pushes up her chest, and stares at him with her usual air of triumph.

"No, because Nagisa and I consider ourselves as friends." He states blankly.

"Moh, don't say that. Deep down you may think something else."

"You're not making any sense."

"Love does not make sense, little boy!"

It's just after a lengthy one-sided speech about love and how great of a woman she was, that Karma finally gets himself free and wanders around the campus in search for a quiet place to rest his head.

"What did you talk about with Bitch-sensei?" Asks the familiar voice, arms perched on the edge of the window and regarding him with a curious gaze.

Karma shrugs, more than ready to let the conversation flow to another topic.

"The usual... Jealous?" He teases with a smirk, sauntering his way closer to the other.

Nagisa laughs, as if he knew that Karma was only joking which was a relief because he needed someone who would understand his point.

"No, just curious."

"Hm..." He leans himself against the wood wall besides the window, head lifting upwards to watch the day and arms crossed.

Nagisa is quick to join him, resting his chin on top of his hands as his elbows support the weight.

"Lately you've been speaking to people head-on. That was why I was curious."

Karma rolls his eyes in a good-natured way.

"As if I could afford looking down every single person I meet."

"..."

"Well, yeah I can... Huh, I don't like to admit it but you've got a point."

"It's cuz we spend too much time together, Karma."

Somehow, his chest knots itself up tight.

"Don't like it?"

Nagisa flaps his hands on the air, his brows furrowed up in disagreement and Karma feels the knot suddenly loosening up.

"No, not that. Just that I watch you more than before."

"Hm..."

And they resume their mutual day watching, Nagisa hums a quiet song under his breath, seemingly in a good mood as Karma denies the fact that his ears heated up more than necessary.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Assassination Classroom. Though it would be nice to make part of it.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
